Ferus
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Severus and Lucius are kings, both sharing ruling of thier pride. One night, while patrolling they find a lost cub
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp **

**Warnings: Slash**

**Pairing: Severus/Harry/Lucius, Hermione/Luna, Remus/ Sirius, Ron/???**

**A/N: XD**

**

* * *

**

**Ferus **

_In a world where make believe is the every day, there is a land called Hogwarts, Hogwarts was separated into four kingdoms, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each of these kingdoms were ruled by an Alpha and they were ruled over by the High Alpha. The people called Ferus were an happy race, living in peace. Yet a dark cloud will soon shatter that peace, all by one._

*********

Our story begins in land that the Ferus call the Founding Lands, it is said that on this Lands the founders of the four Kingdoms came together. It is also here that the High Alpha lived and where our story truly begins.

The nightly silence that came when the moon rose was broken by a soft cry, a cry of fear and loneliness, and only one heard it.

The powerful creature paused, his ears stood swirled here and there, listening for the sound again, its long tail twitched when the cry came again. The powerful creature headed in the direction of the call, it did not take the creature long to find the source of the noise. It was a cub, a very small cub. The cub finally noticing the larger creature stopped its crying, the cub stared at the larger animal before it before limping its way over.

The creature's ear twitched when the cub rubbed its head against his paw, nose twitching as it caught the scent of blood. Lowering his head he sniffed the cub, said cub pawed at the creature's massive head playfully, the creature gave a playful growl in return, before opening his mouth and grabbing the scruff of its neck.

***********

"Excuse High Alpha, your brother High Alpha Lucius has returned, and wishes to see you immediately in your chamber"

High Alpha raised a brow, wondering what he brother would want of him so soon after hunting, a part of him was worried, was his brother possible hurt. High Alpha shook his head, no if his brother was hurt then he would be going to medical chambers instead of their rooms.

"Is anything wrong bro—" High Alpha paused and stared, on his bed was his brother. The large snow leopard was laying upon the sheets and that its self was not the problem, the problem was the small black creature that was curled up against his brother.

_"What is that?" _

Lucius chuckled quietly as to not wake the cub

_"Do you not know a cub when you see one brother?"_

High Alpha growled _"You know what I mean, why is it here?"_

_"Well I couldn't just leave the thing alone and injured Severus"_

_"Did you have a Healer look at him?"_

_"Of course, now come to bed its late" _

Severus sighed, cursing his brother's habit for picking up odd objects. Movement made him look, moments later there in place of the white tiger was a naked blonde man.

"Besides look at him, he adorable" Lucius purred, Severus said nothing though he did undress and climb into bed, careful of the cub.

"Tomorrow he goes" the dark-haired male said, as he wrapped an arm around Lucius's waist, Lucius chuckled as he looked down at the cub.

**********

Severus was awoken by something biting at his tail, with a growl he opened his eyes and lifted his tail to see what was bothering him, on his tail was the cub from last night. The little devil had his teeth and claws dug into his tail, big green eyes looking innocence.

Severus growled at and flicker his tail , the cub let go and tumbled back onto the bed, Severus watched as the cub clumsily got onto his feet and walked around the bed before he saw Lucius 's tail and pounced on it. The black hair male chuckled when the blonde growl in his sleep, Lucius flickered his tail and the cub tumbled again. Severus wondered how old the cub was, he looked to be weeks old, he was so small. The cub's fur was night black and he smelt to be a panther.

When the cub tried to pounce on Lucius's tail again; Severus grabbed him before he could by the scoff of his neck. The cub looked up at him.

"Not that I don't find it amusing, but Lucius is very peculiar about his tail and it would be a pain for the maids to get the blood out of the sheets"

The cub's ear twitched

"See I knew you'd like him"

"Hardly"

Lucius yawned and rolled over to face them, "Morning little one" he said, tapping the cub's nose with his finger, then let the cub sniff and lick it.

"I will call Minerva, and have her find the cub's parents after breakfast"

"So we can't keep him"

"No"

"Meow"

"Don't give me that look, and when will you change to your Solum form?"

"Meow"

"Fine stay that way"

"Meow"

Severus gave the cub to Lucius, the cub purred happily in the other's arms then Severus and his brother got out of bed and dressed, then went to the dining hall where breakfast was waiting along with a bottle for the cub.

"You're getting attached brother" Severus said watching the other male feed the cub, "that cub has parents who are looking for him"

"I doubt that"

Severus didn't have anything to say about that

"Besides, he may not have any parents"

"An orphanage will do"

"When did you become so cold?"

"He will not stay here Lucius"

Lucius paid his brother no mind.

"Excuse me High Alphas, Lady Minerva is here"

********

"How adorable!"

This time Severus did roll his eyes as he watched the elder Ferus cood over the cub, "Today would be nice Minerva" he said after five minutes of this.

"Don't rush me cub" the female snapped, before getting a needle. "Now this won't hurt a bit" she then told the cub who tried to sniff the needle. Minerva took hold of one of the cub's paw and pricked it, the cub didn't even twitched.

Taking the blood covered needle and dipped in a bowl of water, she waited for a moment then the water turned blue, she frowned.

"This cub has no parents" she said.

Lucius took hold of the cub

"Can you tell us how long?"

"It'll take awhile, but yes."

Severus though both his brother and Minerva looked too happy about that.

"Very well, we'll be back in the evening"

Minerva bowed, and the three left.

"He will not stay here" Severus said as the two made their way to the throne room where their first order of business was waiting.

Once again Lucius paid him no mind

********

**5 years later **

A loud crash echoed in the empty hall followed by small feet running

"HARRY!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it, please leave a review **

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: SLASH!**

**A/N: COOKIES! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Ferus **

"I QUITE!"

Both Severus and Lucius looked up as the door was slammed opened and a tall Ferus stomped in, his tail standing on in and his fangs were bared.

"And what may be the problem Master Minx?" Severus asked the fox Ferus.

"That kit is the most disobedient, hard-headed fur ball I ever had the displeasure of teaching!" Lucius chuckled before resuming his reading.

"I quite!"

And with that said, the fox Ferus stomped away, an servant escorting him.

"That's number 10 by the way"

"I know"

"So where do you think he hiding this time?"

"You know as well as me"

"Should we go find him?"

"He your pet"

"You know you like him"

"You keeping saying that but I see no proof"

************

Harry looked around him, he was in the East Wing far from the meanie Master, the little Ferus's ear twitched as he remember the snarling elder male , yelling at him for all the things he did wrong.

Harry pouted at the memories before heading to the kitchen, there he was able to get the head chief Molly to sneaking him a couple of sweet cakes, where he ate them in his room.

"So this where you are hiding"

The cub's ears perked up and Harry jumped off the bed and into the arms of Lucius. Lucius lifted the little cub and allowed the younger to nuzzle his neck before speaking.

"Severus and I had a very interesting conversation with your teacher"

Harry's ears went back and he looked at Lucius with big innocence eyes that the older male didn't buy one bit.

"And I'm afraid to say he is no longer going to be your teacher" Harry tried really hard to look upset. He did, really.

"Now the question is who to get to be your new teacher"

By then Lucius had moved them to the bed "You and Sevvie can be my teachers!" the cub said excitedly.

"You know Severus hates it when you say that"

Harry just giggled

"And I'm afraid we can't to much work to do being in charge and all"

Harry's wagging tail stopped and his ear drooped "Oh" he said quietly, he was hoping that Severus and Lucius would teach him to be like them, a strong powerful Alpha.

Lucius notice the cub's sudden change in behavior and scent, now that would not due.

With a purr Lucius nuzzled the smaller Ferus, playfully bopping him with his tail, causing the other to giggle with laughter, happy that he accomplished his mission he stole a sweet cake.

"Hey"

************

Severus inwardly sighed as he listen to daily report, usually his brother would be here but the Ferus was looking for Harry.

Harry

Ever since the little cub came, he noticed a change in his home, the servants, his brother and himself even, it was a good change he suppose, the little one kept everyone on their toes.

Severus was sure the little one was a Alpha, no one would know until the cub's seventh summer and all his fur had shed.

Let's pause for a moment for me to explain. Ferus were divided into two categories, an Alpha or a Beta, or for those of you who don't know a dom or a sub. You can tell the different between the two right away.

An Alpha is usually larger then a Beta, a Beta is smaller more feminine built design to carry young, but the most noticeable is the ears. Alphas had pointed elfish like ears, while Betas still had their animal ears.

A birth the Ferus are born with their fur, and are unable to be categorize as Alpha or Beta until their fur shed on the seventh year, it was then that the Ferus would be able to know if it's a dom or a sub. Of course some of the characteristics do show at times leaving other to guess.

And from what Severus saw, Harry was defiantly an Alpha.

_Big beautiful green eyes stared up at them in wonder and curiosity_

…..Maybe

**************

Harry's seventh summer came quicker than anyone thought, and they were surprised when the little cub entered the Alphas' room, fur sheded and little ears on the top of his head.

"He a Beta" Severus murmured in disbelief before he looked over at his mate who no doubt was thinking of evil ways to scare of suitors form their little cub

Wait. _**Their cub?! **_

"Lookit Sevvie I'm big now" Harry had climbed on the bed and was jumping up and down.

"Indeed" Severus said grabbing hold of the hyper child "and stop calling me Sevvie" all the older cub got was a smack in the face by a tail.

"All I'll need is a dozen eggs and a whole ten gallons of needles!"

Both looked at the blonde who was laughing insanely

"What's wrong with Lucius?" Harry asked the Panther Ferus

"It's best not to know"

************

High Alpha Severus and his brother in everything but blood High Alpha Lucius had taken the throne at an young age, many Ferus were doubtful that the young cubs could live up to the old High Alpha. The two proved their people wrong; in less than two years the two had made powerful allies, helped drop poverty rates and kept the lands of Hogwarts safe from war. In this process they gained the love and respect of their people.

The only thing that was a problem was that their Alphas have yet to take a Beta for a mate, it was no secret that the two brothers were mates and no one minded really, but everyone felt as though their Alphas needed a Beta to make their bond complete. Severus and Lucius themselves have even attempting it, yet when the mating moon came around the two Alphas found themselves Betaless, none were right for them.

"_Shame really" _Albus thought as he watched Severus and Lucius interact with some the guest for Harry's birthday party, he chuckled when Harry apppeared out of nowhere scaring the daylights out of the guests, Lucius found it amusing and Severus's lips twitched.

Blue eyes twinkled as the old Ferus got an idea.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not not own Hp**

**Warnings: None right now**

**A/N: Sorry its short**

**

* * *

**

**Ferus **

Albus made his way down the hall to the throne room of the High Alphas, ready to set his plan into motion after two years of waiting. The huge double doors were open for him, and his presence was announced.

"Albus this is a surprise" Severus said as the elder Ferus rose from his bow "we weren't expecting you"

"Yes well I thought it be best to do this quickly as possible" Albus said, eyes twinkling at the curious looks he received.

"It's about Harry" he then began

"What about him?" The elder monkey Ferus noticed the worry and slight panic in the Alphas' eyes

"As you know, my schools are opening up again, and I was hoping that young Harry would attend"

"He has all the proper education he needs here" Lucius said quickly, a little too quickly

"Of course, but there is one thing Harry's education lacks"

Albus knew he was irritating the two Alphas, when the tips of their tails curled, and knew the only reason he wasn't thrown out is because of the custom to respect the elders

"_Sometimes it's good to be old" _Albus thought with a pleasant chuckle before continuing

"Socialization"

"There are plenty of staff members willing to entertain the cub" Severus said, and by staff he meant them.

"I meant Ferus his own age, Harry is going on ten summers now, and never has he once interacted with young ones, and parties don't count."

Lucius closed his mouth with a snap.

"That's just ever once in a while, Harry need to be have constant socialization with other young"

Albus paused to let the word sink in, then continued "Of course this is only a suggestion and I was only thinking of Harry's well being"

"….your school will be able to give him that?"

Albus smiled "Absolutely! And a excellent education….but there is one thing"

Severus and Lucius already knew, if Harry decided to go and they actually let him, then they wouldn't see their cub until his fifteenth summer, at that time Harry would have matured and be ready for mating. Not only that but they wouldn't be able to protect their cub if something happen to him while he was away, it didn't matter that Harry would be surrounded by Betas, if anything that was more dangerous!

"We'll consider it" Lucius said

"That's all I want"

Albus bowed and left the throne room, humming a tune as he went to find Harry.

_**********_

One look at his Alphas when he entered the dining room later that evening and Harry knew something was wrong, even without having to catch their scent, unconsciously Harry's ears pinned back as he approached the table. Lucius and Severus were so deep in thought that they did even notice the cub, until the food was placed on the table and Harry began eating.

Lucius studied his cub, Harry was small as expected of a Beta, but for some reason Harry was too small. When they first noticed this they had became worried but the Healer said it was nothing to worry about and that Harry was healthy as can be.

He had unruly hair that no matter what they did would not be tamed, his eyes large and green, full of wonder and curiosity, and skin as pale as the moon. Black ears that twitched with every sound and a long tail.

All in all he was an adorable little cub

And if they let him go to that school it would be like throwing a sheep into a lion's den.

"Grandpa Albus played with me today" Harry said, startling Lucius out his thoughts, it took a moment for the words to click, and when they did both Severus and Lucius cursed the elder monkey, as they listen to Harry retell all the things Albus told them about the schools and noted how the cub's eyes lit up when telling.

"And he said I could come when I turned ten summers! Can I? pleasepleasepleaseplease!?"

There was a rumor going around the castle that said that Harry had his two Alphas wrapped around his little finger, that all the cub had to do was look at them with his big green eyes and pouty face and their Kings would bend to his will in a second.

Of course that was just a rumor

It took five seconds for them to give in.

* * *

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Warnings: ****Slash**

**A/N: Updated after a while, hoped you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

****Ferus **

Harry never had so much fun in his entire life, so many people and buildings, and that was just the land of Hufflepuff. The school was HUGE! Not as big as the castle but still big.

The carriage stopped, in front of the school gates, where Albus and Minerva were waiting.

"We're here!"

When Harry tried to wiggle off the seat, he was caught and lifted onto Severus's lap

"Severus!" Harry whined

"Are you sure about this cub?" Severus asked for what was the hundredth time, and no he was not cuddling, he merely holding his cub_** very**_ tightly.

"Sevvie let go, I wanna go to school"

"You know, most children say that they don't want to go, maybe he's sick. Lucius perhaps we should go back"

Harry whined and started wiggling, squeaking when Severus tighten his hold, "Lucius, tell Sevvie to let me go, tell him I want to go to school"

"I don't know Harry, you do look a little pale" Lucius said with chuckle, he was not to happy about his little cub leaving, but he learned to live with it, his brother on the other hand…..

"Excuse me"

The three looked at the window where Albus was smiling.

"Not to be rude, but Harry needs to get settled in before the opening feast starts"

Severus glared at the monkey Ferus who just pleasantly smiled back, a nuzzle at his neck turned his attention to the pouting Harry, who's ears were reared back and his tail was twitching with irritation.

"Severus, I'll be okay, and I promise to write to you and Lucius everyday" he nuzzled the other's neck and purred. Severus sighed and grumbled before letting go.

"Fine, but you better write every day, if you don't, we're coming back to get you and lock you up in your room til you're old and wrinkled" Harry giggled before pecking the older Ferus on the cheek, then Lucius before hoping out the carriage, Albus escorted the little one inside the gates

"Bye Severus, bye Lucius!"

The gates closed.

* * *

It was a week later, and no note from Harry, Severus was ready to go to war with Hufflepuff.

"He probably very busy with school, after all Brother, is it the first week, no reason to start a war" Lucius said with a grin as he watched his brother fret.

Years ago, Severus would have been glad that Harry was gone, but now he acting like a worried parent….or mate.

Lucius shook his head of that thought, surprised at how pleasant he felt at the thought of his little cub as their mate.

"He's probable held captive, by some perverted teacher, and being forced to do some unspeakable things" Severus growled as he paced.

"And risk, your wrath? Surely not" Lucius said "now sit down and help me finish these bills, what do think about raising taxes?"

"We have enough complaints from the current unwealthy, we don't need more"

"Alright bill denied, what about the ban of the Red Light Districts?"

"Even if we deny them they'll still do it, so what's the point"

"Right, denied"

And it went on until late in the afternoon, and all though Severus still was worried, he decide to wait, besides war was such a messy business.

* * *

Harry sighed as he finally finished his letter to Lucius and Severus, he knew Severus wouldn't be happy with it being a week late, but he had been so busy since school started.

First there was the opening feast where Harry learned that there were four schools each named after the four lands, he was in Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw schools were where the Betas went to learn, Slytherin and Gryffindor were where the Alphas went to learn.

Every weekend the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor came to visit them and every other weekend Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would visit Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Second were the dorms, normally it were four to a room, but because Harry lived with Lucius and Severus, he was considered High Beta and as such had his own room.

Third were the classes, most were on history, how to change from one form to another, potions and how to be a good wife to your mate, which included, cooking, cleaning, taking care of children and sexual experiences, the last Harry was going to learn at an later age.

Then there were the students, they heard rumors about him and since he was rarely seen outside the castle wall, they were extremely excited to met him. Not once did the young Ferus have any peace to himself, though he didn't mind, after all he never had children his age to play with.

Finally though he was alone and he write and sent his letter, with a smile.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at one of his new friends, Neville.

"You coming down for lunch?" he asked, Harry nodded and followed his friend out the owlery.

* * *

Severus and Lucius received the letter the next day, much to both theirs and the staff relief.

"It sounds like he doing fine and having fun" Lucius said as he went over the letter, glancing at Severus who was reading over his shoulder.

"That means the old monkey was right" Severus mumbled, and if Lucius didn't know any better he could have sworn his mate was pouting.

"Looks like it, but we should have known, we've known him since we were cubs and he always seem to know everything back then"

Severus's tail twitched in annoyance, as he remembered those times the old monkey bested him, he then looked back at the letter.

From the sound of it, their cub did sound happy and so far was doing well and was even making friends, though how true some of them were was still up to debt. But yet he felt of ping of something, maybe because he was finally realizing that their Harry was gone and would not see him for another four seasons.

"_This is why I don't pick up strays, you get attached and then they go away to some school run by a nutcase monkey"_

"Severus you eye is twitching"

* * *

** I just love Monkey Albus, it suits him don't you think? If you have any questions or anything to say**

**Review Please!**


End file.
